extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Slovakia
General Information Secular|culture = Slovak (West Slavic)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Bratislava (1772)|tech_group = Western|government = Fascist Dictatorship (1939-1945) Presidential Republic (1993-present) |tag = SVK|development = 62 (The Second World War) 88 (Present Day) }} Slovakia is available to play from March 14 1939 to May 7 1945, and from January 1 1993 to the present day. Historically First Slovak Republic was formed when Second Czechoslovak Republic fell and Hitler took Bohemia and Moravia. First Slovak Republic fell when Soviet troops captured Slovak lands because Slovakia was in WW2 a German ally. Then Slovakia was part of Czechoslovakia again. Second Slovak Republic was formed after peaceful dissolution of Czechoslovakia in 1992. Slovak Republic joined the UN in 1993 and European Union and NATO in 2004. See also: Czechia, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Nitra, Slovenia, Ukraine, Germany, Soviet Union Strategy World War II Present Day At the start of your campaign build the biggest possible army by doing things that increase your land force limit such as hiring a Master Recruiter, adding certain policies, etc. There is essentially one way to expand in a way that isn't dangerous as Slovakia: by attacking Ukraine. Planning the Invasion Moving Forward Ukraine is the only neighboring country that is not in the European Union, which means they can be declared war upon without facing a coalition of almost the entirety of Europe. The timing for the war is quite simple actually, wait until Russia invades the Ukrainians, wait around a two months, then declare war. Waiting the extra two months will allow the Ukrainian military to be deployed to the Russian border and fight with Putin's army, meanwhile that's when your super Slovak surprise of declaring war on Ukraine should happen. Take as much land as possible (even if it means annexation, aggressive expansion is very low in the Present Day start) and it's likely you should then share a border with Belarus and Russia (and maybe Moldova). Belarus and Moldova would be your targets. There's a good chance they will join the European Union as time goes on, so declaring war as soon as possible means more land. If Belarus is allied to Russia, then don't declare war for obvious reasons. You only want to wait for a war against Russia if their military is being / was destroyed by who is usually China or the European Union (a massive coalition of EU members). Decisions Form Czechoslovakia Requirements: * Primary culture is Czech or * Primary culture is Slovak * Czechoslovakia does not exist * Is not the European Union * Owns Core Provinces: Bohemia (266), Moravia (265), (267), Pozsony (1772), Szepes (154), and Zemplen (162) * Administrative technology of at least 74 * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Czechoslovakia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Slovak Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Diplomatic Reputation # +1 Diplomatic Relations Ideas: # Tatra Mountains: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Velvet Divorce: -0.05 Monthly Autonomy # Slovak Folk Traditions: -2 National Unrest # Advanced Slovak Economy: +10% National Tax Modifier # Tatra Tiger: +10% Production Efficiency # Slovak Academy of Sciences: -10% Technology Cost # Slovakization: -10% Culture Conversion Cost Ambitions: # +1 Possible Advisors Extended Timeline Trivia: Slovakia In Extended Timeline, Slovakia is the only nation in the game that replaces cavalry sprites with tank sprites once tanks replace cavalry units at around the beginning of the 20th century. Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:European Union Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Fascist Dictatorships Category:Presidential Republics Category:NATO Category:Present Day Category:Slovak countries Category:West Slavic countries